Mon Soleil
by Darkiliane
Summary: Ginny rêve, songeant au passé et à l'avenir... Sa vie va prendre un nouvel élan, elle découvrira d'autres formes d'amour. Yuri, spoilers T6.
1. Introduction

Bon, même si j'ai eu bien trop peu de reviews à mon goût pour ma dernière fic yuri, j'en fais une nouvelle... Ne vous inquiétez pas si ce premier chapitre est très court, c'est juste la présentation. Je ne sais pas trop quand je metrai la suite, faut déjà que je trouve le courage de l'écrire lol...

**_Mon Soleil_**

Ginny ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil entrait à flots par la fenêtre et la lumière tombait sur son lit, c'était cela qui l'avait réveillée. Elle se redressa et s'étira, puis regarda autour d'elle. Le lendemain serait le jour de la rentrée, et elle ne reverrait pas Le Terrier avant Noël. La perspective de retourner à Poudlard, qui d'ordinaire la réjouissait, ne lui semblait guère attirante cette fois-ci. L'atmosphère au château serait lugubre. La mort de Dumbledore était toujours présente dans tous les esprits, comme tous les terribles évènements de la fin de l'année précédente.

MacGonagall était la nouvelle directrice, et l'on savait qu'on pourrait compter sur elle. Cependant, elle ne pourrait plus exercer la fonction de professeur de Métamorphose, sa nouvelle fonction l'absorberait trop. Il faudrait aussi choisir un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, comme chaque année.

Mais il y avait encore une souffrance qui s'ajoutait aux autres pour Ginny. Hatty Potter avait décidé qu'il ne viendrait pas à l'école des sorciers cette année-là. Même s'ils s'étaient séparés, tous deux s'aimaient toujours passionnément. Tout était de la faute de Voldemort... C'était à cause du Seigneur Noir que Harry ne voulait pas qu'ils restent ensemble, c'était pour lutter contre son mortel ennemi que le Survivant allait partir. Comme tous les sorciers n'étant pas des Mangemorts, Ginny avait toujours détesté Voldemort, mais sa haine s'était encore accrue. On lui avait pris son bien-aimé.

Au mariage de Bill et Fleur, pendant l'été, Harry et Ginny s'étaient presque fuis mutuellement, et lorsqu'il leur été arrivé de se trouver en présence de l'autre, ils s'étaient comportés comme s'ils étaient tout juste des amis, se disant des banalités avec un sourire un peu forcé. Heureusement, le calvaire n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Ce soir-là, Ginny avait pleuré doucement dans son lit.

Mais c'était fini maintenant, Harry n'était déjà plus là. Il avait disparu dans la nuit une semaine auparavant. Lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'il n'était nulle part, qu'il étaqit parti sans un mot, Ginny avait mal pris ce qu'elle considérait comme une trahison. Après avoir réfléchi, elle avait pensé qu'au moins ils avaient évité de pénibles adieux. Elle ne lui aurait pas demandé de rester car elle était courageuse, mais elle n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots, et tous deux auraient souffert davantage encore.

A présent, c'était fini. Elle ne devait plus y penser. Qui savait quand Harry reviendrait... Si, bien sûr, il réussissait dans sa tâche. Sinon... Ginny osait à peine envisager cette éventualité. Si Voldemort gagnait, elle-même disparaitrait à un moment ou un autre. Mais s'il était vaincu? Alors, tout redeviendrait normal, les derniers Mangemorts seraient punis, Harry serait de nouveau là... Et la vie reprendrait. Ginny gardait l'espoir qu'un jour ils se remettraient ensemble. Si la guerre était remportée par l'Ordre du Phoenix, rien ne s'y opposerait plus!

Ginny sourit. C'était agréable de rêver à ces choses-là, quand l'avenir paraissait si sombre... Mais rester dans son lit à imaginer son futur avec Harry n'aiderait pas beaucoup dans la situation présente. Il lui fallait s'extirper de la montagne de draps dont elle était couverte, préparter ses affaires pour la rentrée, aller aider sa mère...

Elle se redressa, et un doux bruit de respiration parvint à ses oreilles. Elle sourit. Sa meilleure amie, Luna Lovegood, dormait comme un ange sur un matelas au pied de son lit. La jeune fille blonde était arrivée cinq jours auparavant, à la demande de Ginny. Elle se sentait seule après le départ de Harry, malgré le soutien d'Hermione et de ses frères. Luna était une merveilleuse amie et la confidente idéale. Elle savait toujours bien consoler.


	2. Introduction II

Encore un chap très court, en fait c'est juste la seconde partie de l'introduction, avec une ellipse de temps... Ca commence vraiment au prochain chap. Des reviews feraient plaisir...

Le train arrivait déjà en vue de Poudlard. Ginny gardait le visage collé contre la vitre, regardant sans le voir le paysage de fin d'été. Ils étaient cinq dans le compartiment, elle-même, Luna, Neville, Ron et Hermione. Il régnait une étrange atmosphère, l'absence de Harry dans le groupe habituel pesait sur tout le monde. La veille de la rentrée, les préparatifs de départ et les adieux avec la famille ne laissaient que des souvenirs flous à la cadette des Weasley. Elle préférait ne pas s'attarder sur le passé, quel qu'il soit, pour se tourner vers l'avenir.

Enfin ils s'arrêtèrent. Tous sortirent en silence, la mine sombre. Alors que Ginny descendait du wagon, Hagrid s'approcha d'elle. Le demi-géant semblait encore mal remis de la mort du directeur, la rentrée avait dû lui remettre des souvenirs en tête, des larmes était à demi séchées sur ses joues. Il tendit une enveloppe scellée à la jeune fille, en disant d'une voix tremblante que c'était de la part de McGonagall. Ginny le remercia d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers les diligences. Elle se demanda si un jour, elle verrait les mystérieux animaux qui tiraient les véhicules. C'était hélas probable, mais elle préférait ne pas y songer.

Elle et ses amis parvinrent rapidement au hall de l'école. Le professeur Flitwick les accueillit gravement et les mena dans la grande salle décorée aux couleurs du deuil. La directrice était assise sur le trône lié à sa fonction. Elle avait une certaine majesté, mais n'atteindrait jamais la prestance de Dumbledore... Cependant, tout le monde savait qu'elle était la mieux à même de remplacer le défunt directeur. Elle seule permettrait de conserver l'école le plus possible telle qu'était celle-ci sous la direction du grand homme.

Tous s'assirent. Pour une fois, il n'y avait nul bruit dans la Grande Salle, et ce silence de mort rendait l'ambiance encore plus lugubre. Enfin, McGonagall s'éclaircit la gorge et annonca les changements. Le professeur Slughorn restait à son poste de Maître des Potions et serait le directeur de la maison des Serpentard. Flitwick était le nouveau sous-directeur. Le professeur d'astronomie deviendrait directrice de la maison de Gryffondor. Il y avait également deux nouveaux enseignants de métamorphose et défense contre les forces du mal.

Deux jeunes femmes se levèrent. Le professeur de métamorphose se nommait Lucinda Cloud, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et raides, des yeux d'un bleu sombre. Julian Bluepeace, qui avait le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, avait noué avec des rubans ses courts cheveux blonds ondulés, dégageant son visage bronzé et ses grands yeux verts.

Tous les élèves applaudirent par respect pour les arrivantes, mais le coeur n'y était pas. Cette nouvelle année ne s'annoncait pas sous les meilleurs auspices, avec la perspective de la guerre, les morts et disparitions qui se faisaient toujours plus nombreuses, et tous les changements à Poudlard qui semblait auparavant inaltérable. Tout le monde perdait ses repères, l'on ne savait à qui se fier. Ginny et ses compagnons ressentaient cela encore plus fortement, d'autant qu'ils auraient souhaité ne pas se trouver là. Hermione et Ron auraient dû accompagner Harry dans sa quête, mais il avait préféré les laisser. Les autres aussi désiraient agir, ils s'étaient trop impliqués dans la lutte pour accepter de ne pas pouvoir se battre encore.

Mais il fallait oublier tout cela, s'ils voulaient pouvoir vivre presque normalement, profiter du calme avant la tempête. Ginny refoula les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, inspira un grand coup et se tourna vers ses amis, pour leur offrir son premier vrai sourire depuis bien longtemps.


	3. Chap I Passe, present

Voilà, enfin le premier chap! Il est très court, ca devrait s'allonger par la suite. Là je coupe de facon sadique, héhé...

**_Chapitre I: Passé, présent_**

Ginny contemplait les arbres et les chemins tracés dans l'herbe. Le parc était si paisible, et ses propres pensées si agitées... Elle avancait lentement, jetant des regards autour d'elle. A chaque tournant, derrière tous les buissons, il lui semblait revoir des images du passé. Tout était encore si vivant dans son esprit... Cet endroit beau et calme serait-il victime lui aussi de la prochaine guerre qui avait déjà provoqué tant de souffrances?

Secouant la tête, elle pressa le pas. Ne cesserait-elle donc jamais de repenser à ce qui ne serait plus? Elle marcha sans vraiment voir ce qui l'entourait, plongée dans ses pensées, évitant par réflexe les obstacles sur sa route. Et soudain elle fut devant le terrain de Quidditch.

Une foule d'images, de souvenirs, de sensations lui revinrent soudain en tête. Harry évoluant dans les airs, réalisant des exploits, la foule qui acclamait, son propre visage qui contemplait son amour secret avec émerveillement... Puis elle-même sur un balai, faisant gagner son équipe, elle et Harry plaisantant et s'observant à la dérobée, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble grâce au Quidditch... Leur premier baiser lui revint en mémoire...

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les larmes avaient envahi ses yeux, glissant à présent sur ses joues. Elle eut un long soupir douloureux. Soudain elle sentit une présence derrière elle, se retourna, et se laissa aller dans les bras de Luna. Réconfortée par la douce étreinte de son amie, bercée de paroles amicales, elle sanglota tout son saoul.

Enfin calmée, elle se redressa et sourit à la Serdaigle. Pleurer lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, elle se sentait comme libérée. Les souvenirs ne lui faisaient plus de mal. Regardant Luna, elle s'apercut soudain que celle-ci avait beaucoup changé pendant l'été. Ginny s'était tellement enfermée dans sa douleur et le passé qu'elle ne réalisait même plus ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Cette idée l'effraya presque, et elle se promit de se consacrer totalement à ses amis.

Elle reporta son attention sur le visage de Luna. Celle-ci semblait avoir beaucoup mûri, son visage s'était transformé. Ses yeux n'étaient plus aussi grands et ne lui donnaient plus un air presque fou, son regard était chaleureux plutôt que rêveur. Ses longs cheveux blonds joliment coiffés étaient retenus par un ruban. Elle n'avait plus aucun bijou, ni d'attributs étranges, se contenant de se robe de sorcière classique. Elle était presque jolie. Constatant que Luna n'avait plus ce qui faisait d'elle une fille à part, Ginny se sentit à la fois heureuse de penser que nul ne se moquerait plus de son amie, et aussi étrangement peinée. La Serdaigle avait-elle dû sacrifier sa véritable personnalité pour avoir droit à un peu de paix et de bonheur? Où étaient-ce les épreuves qu'elle aussi avait dû traverser qui l'avaient fait changer?

Elles se mirent en marche sans un mot, côte à côte. Le soit commencait à tomber, bientôt il faudrait aller dîner puis se coucher. Le lendemain, ce serait le premier jour de cours. Ginny se demandait comment cela se passerait. Bien peu d'élèves avaient la tête à étudier. Et qu'en serait-il des professeurs? L'ambiance serait sûrement pesante, du moins dans les premiers temps.

Passant à côté de buissons, elles entendirent des voix. A travers les branches, elles virent les professeurs Cloud et Bluepeace se parler comme de vieilles amies. Elles se connaissaient donc? Ginny n'entendsit pas ce qu'elles disaient, mais les deux femmes semblaient en paix, heureuses, se regardant avec un sourire plein de tendresse. On aurait dit que la calamité qui frappait le monde à l'extérieur des murs de Poudlard ne les atteignait nullement. La jeune Weasley fut frappée par cette image de simple tranquillité, de joie paisible.

Elle sentit Luna la prendre par la main et l'entraîner doucement vers le château. Elle se détourna du spectacle des deux belles jeunes femmes, et passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie. Elle songea que Luna pouvait être son soutien dans la tempête, la Serdaigle était toujours un modèle de patience, de compréhension, elle était courageuse et savait trouver les mots qu'il fallait.

Alors qu'elles approchaient du hall du château, il leur sembla soudain qu'on criait à l'intérieur. Echangeant un regard, elles se saisirent la main fermement et se mirent à courir. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, un terrible spectacle les attendait. Ernie Macmillan était allongé sur le sol, avec une expression de stupeur, et les yeux vides. Un groupe d'élèves regardait le corps avec incompréhension .

Les deux amies furent pétrifiées d'horreur. Ginny sentit un grand froid l'envahir. Ce n'était pas possible... À l'intérieur même des murs du château, le mal avait frappé. Comment avaient-ils pu faire cela alors que tout Poudlard était éveillé et sur ses gardes?

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, elle fit un pas en avant, puis un autre. Le teint d'Ernie était d'une pâleur effrayante. Elle remarqua également un filet de sang à côté de la tête de celui-ci. Se penchant, elle put voir une tache sombre sur le cou du Poufsouffle. Ginny tendit la main et effleura la peau glacée de son ancien ami.

Une onde de douleur la traversa alors, elle fut brutalement aveuglée, et s'effondra.

_L'on s'avance, une torche est abaissée pour éclairer le sol de la pièce sombre... Cette jeune fille aux l,ongs cheveux bruns, étendue sur la pierre froide... Son joli visage déformée par la souffrance, ses yeux qui semblent fixer pour toujours quelque monstruosité... Soudain des bruits de pas, une ombre s'approche..._


	4. Chap II Ombres

Chapitre beaucoup plus long que les précédents, Ginny fait des découvertes... Merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui ont reviewé, et désolée d'avoir tardé!

_**Chapitre 2: Ombres**_

Ginny s'éveilla, la tête lourde et les idées embrumées. Elle se trouvait manifestement dans l'infirmerie. A côté d'elle, Luna souriait doucement, tandis que Ron et Hermione avaient les traits tirés. Elle se frotta les yeux, tentant de se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé.

-« Tu nous as fait sacrément peur, tu sais, murmura Hermione avec une note de soulagement dans la voix.

-Je suis désolée... J'ai du mal à me rappeler... Mais il me semble que des images reviennent... Ernie! Son cadavre sur le sol! Non, non je ne veux pas revoir ca!

Elle poussa un cri et fondit soudain en larmes. Luna la prit doucement dans ses bras, et la jeune fille rousse se laissa bercer, laissant l'eau purifier l'horreur dans ses yeux.

-Oh... Ernie... Il est mort, j'ai vu la souffrance sur son visage...

-Les élèves ne savent pas ce qui s'est passé, seuls certains d'entre nous comme les préfets et ceux qui se sont déjà illustrés dans la guerre contre les forces obscures... C'est un vampire qui a tué Ernie Macmillan. On lui a pris tout son sang. Dans l'enceinte même de l'école! Comment une chose pareille est-elle possible?

-Ginny, je veux savoir une chose, dit Luna. Pourquoi t'es-tu évanouie? Pendant un instant, tu as semblé ailleurs, comme en transe...

-Je... J'ai vu quelque chose. Comme une vision. J'avais l'impression d'être dans la tête de quelqu'un d'autre, et de voir par ses yeux! Il y avait une jeune fille par terre, je crois qu'elle était morte... Comme Ernie... Et quelqu'un est arrivé, je suis revenue dans mon corps, j'ai perdu conscience.

-Une vision? Dit Ron en écarquillant les yeux. Le genre de choses qu'avait Harry?

-Tu veux dire quoi, que je peux espionner Voldemort moi aussi? Je me suis fait une cicatrice en tombant sur le sol? Ou alors, Harry m'a transmis ses pouvoirs spéciaux en m'embrassant?

-Ne t'énerve pas, Ginny chérie, sourit Luna. Ton frère t'a veillée toute la nuit dernière, et il faisait juste une supposition, rien qui ne doive te mettre en colère.

-Pardon, Ron... Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. Mais... Tu m'as veillée toute la nuit? Je suis restée évanouie si longtemps que ca?

-Un jour entier, c'est le soir maintenant! Tu comprends qu'on se soit inquiétés...

-Bien sûr. C'est tellement gentil à vous de prendre autant soin de moi... Je vous aime, tous autant que vous êtes. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, alors... Je veux que vous le sachiez, d'accord?

Ils ne répondirent pas, mais enlacèrent Ginny tous ensemble. Elle sourit, les yeux fermés. C'était bon de les avoir.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la jeune fille leur sourit puis, se sentant soudain fatiguée, bailla longuement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Je crois que je vais me rendormir... Mais juste pour une nuit, cette fois. D'abord, j'aimerais savoir certaines choses... Comment sait-on que c'est un vampire qui a assassiné Ernie?

-Les professeurs ont identifié les marques de croc, et puis le fait qu'il ait été vidé de son sang est assez significatif. Mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'un vampire ait pu tuer au sein de l'école, dans l'entrée même, sans être vu de quiconque! Comment a-t-il fait? Cela m'étonnerait qu'il ait eu des complices parmi les élèves ou les professeurs! MacGonagall a dit qu'elle ferait une enquête.

-Oh... J'espère qu'elle trouvera quelque chose. Je n'ai pas envie que cela arrive à nouveau... »

Sentant le sommeil l'envahir, elle posa la tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux.

Au milieu de la nuit.

Ginny s'était éveillée sans savoir pourquoi, et ne parvenait plus à trouver le sommeil.

Que faire? L'infirmerie était déserte, elle ne trouverait rien à faire pour tromper son ennui... Elle se leva, et alla vers la fenêtre. Regardant au-dehors, elle décida d'ouvrir et de laisser la lumière de la lune la baigner. Se sentant apaisée dans cette semi-obscurité, contemplant les étoiles, elle écoutait le vent bruire doucement dans les feuilles, un hibou ululant au loin... Et soudain, un bruit de voix.

Baissant la tête, elle apercut deux silhouettes humaines sur l'herbe. La lumière nocturne n'était pas suffisante pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Fallait-il donner l'alerte? Plutôt tenter de vérifier d'abord... S'écartant de la fenêtre, elle chercha une porte pour sortir. Longeant les murs, elle finit par repérer une sorte de fissure dans le mur ... Après quelques tâtonnements, elle avait fait jouer le mécanisme permettant d'ouvrir l'un de nombreux passages secrets de Poudlard.

-« Intéressant celui-là, songea-t-elle... Il faudra que je m'en souvienne, ca peut être utile. Bon, j'espère que mes deux intrus ne vont pas m'échapper...

Elle s'engagea dans l'escalier de pierre, dans lequl régnait une étrange lueur verdâtre. Bientôt, elle parvint au pied des marches, où une porte tout à fait normale l'attendait. Elle franchit celle-ci et, la refermant, s'apercut qu'à l'extérieur elle se confondait presque parfaitement avec le mur.

-Oh, il faut bien repérer cette issue... »

Après avoir mémorisé quelques indices permettant de retrouver la porte, elle regarda aux alentours. Par chande, elle repéra les deux ombres mouvantes au loin, qui n'avancaient pas très vite... Ginny marcha le plus vite qu'elle put sans faire de bruit, et se rapprocha rapidement. Enfin, elle put se poster derrière un arbre et observer à loisir les silhouettes, qui s'étaient arrêtées en face d'un autre arbre particulièrement majestueux.

De plus près, elle put reconnaître... Les professeurs Cloud et Bluepeace. Que faisaient donc les deux jeunes femmes dehors, à une heure pareille? Cherchaient-elles le vampire? Elles ne semblaient guère pressées pourtant, Lucinda appuyée contre le tronc, et Julian en face d'elle la regardait sans mot dire. Elles se rapprochèrent soudain doucement, s'enlacèrent avec tendresse, se blotissant l'une contre l'autre et plongeant leur regard dans celui de leur compagne... Puis Lucinda pencha la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Julian.

Le coeur de Ginny se mit à battre plus vite. Deux femmes... S'embrassant? Elle n'avait jamais vu une chose de ce genre... Et n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé non plus. Cela lui semblait étrange, à le voir ainsi sous la lumière irréelle de la lune. Mais elle regardait ce spectacle, le dévorant des yeux avec avidité, les bouches qui se pressaient, se découvraient sans cesse, l'étreinte qui se faisait plus serrée encore, les mains qui se cherchaient... Se glissaient sous les vêtements, s'aventuraient toujours plus loin, prodiguaient mille caresses à des corps fins et délicats...Les deux jeunes femmes fermaient les paupières, semblant ne plus vivre que par les lèvres de l'autre, les doigts de l'autre.

Cet instant leur appartenait, et Ginny sentait confusément qu'il ne devait avoir de témoin... Elle se recula doucement, pour ne pas briser le charme, puis s'éloigna en silence.

Une fois dans son lit, elle réfléchit longuement. Ce qu'elle avait vue l'avait troublée, pas seulement parce que c'était quelque chose d'inconnu... Elle ne savait s'expliquer ce qui se passait en elle. Même si elle en aurait eu besoin, elle décida de ne parler à personne de ce qui s'était passé... Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, des images lui revinrent en tête, lui mettant le rose aux joues. Elle finit par s'endormir, accueillie par des songes délicieux.

Au matin, elle put sortir sans problème de l'infirmerie. Elle retrouva avec joie ses amis, mais se rendit vite compte que l'atmosphère était sombre à Poudlard. Les professeurs interrogeaient tout le monde, mais ne purent finalement rien découvrir qui les éclairât.

Ginny commenca les cours avec application, désireuse de bien réussir ses études en des temps si périlleux. Observant ses professeurs, elle s'apercut que Cloud et Bluepeace se comportaient l'une envers l'autre de facon très amicale, échangeant parfois des regards ou des sourires tendres. Mais cela n'allait pas plus loin, en apparence du moins.

La jeune Weasley passait le plus de temps possible avec Ron, Hermione et Luna. Tous tentaient d'occulter le manque de la présence d'Harry, multipliant les plaisanteries et tentant de sembler joyeux, même si l'angoisse de leurs camarades ne les y aidaient guère. Bientôt parvint la nouvelle qu'à Pré-au-Lard on avait trouvé un nouveau corps, lui aussi visiblement victime d'un vampire.

Tous redoublèrent au château de peur et de prudence, tout en sachant que cela ne leur serait guère utile face à un tel ennemi.

Vint le premier week-end avant la rentrée.

Ginny avait déjà beaucoup de travail, qu'elle faisait à la bibliothèque avec Hermione et Luna. Soudain, elle eut un étrange vertige qui l'obligea à s'asseoir. Soutenue par ses amis, elle s'affaissa contre le dossier de la chaise et ferma les yeux.

_Un salon luxueux, aux murs de boiseries précieuses, les murs couverts de décorations étranges... En face, un homme. Longs cheveux bruns, yeux noirs. Sa baguette menacante... Des sorts sont échangés, les rayons lumineux ricochent sans toucher personne. Nouvel essai, l'homme est blessé. Puis des coups... A nouveau la magie, et l'autre s'écroule pour ne plus se relever. Au-dessus du corps, un miroir qui révèle une image..._

Ginny sursauta violemment, balbutiant:

-« Harry! »

Puis perdit conscience, encore une fois.


End file.
